The Dazzlings Defeat
by Dazzle-Vivid-190
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si cuando Adagio Dazzle junto a sus compañeras son derrotadas por Las Rainbooms, estas sin querer liberan el poder de tres hermanos más poderosos que las mismas Dazzlings? Abstenerse de leerlo si no se ha visto la película, contiene Spoilers de esta.


Todo iba muy bien para la banda "Las Dazzlings": habían obtenido todo su poder, habían ganado esta batalla; pero nunca habían imaginado que "Las Rainbooms" lograrían escapar de aquella trampa en la que "la gran y poderosa" Trixie las había dejado. Ahora, ambas bandas se encontraban en una verdadera y épica batalla de las bandas, la cual comenzó en el momento en el que, Adagio Dazzle, cantante principal y líder de "Las Dazzlings" había dejado salir aquellas palabras de su boca:

—Entonces, ¡a pelear!

* * *

><p>"Las Dazzlings" ganaban gracias al sonido de su hechizante voz, mientras que "Las Rainbooms" se dejaban llevar por la música, por sus instrumentos, pero más que nada, por su amistad.<p>

* * *

><p>La batalla ya se había tornado interesante, hasta que en un momento, las voces mágicas de la banda rival de las 6 amigas mágicas habían provocado que sus sirenas cantaran con un poder más grande que las veces anteriores en las que robaban la energía negativa de todos aquellos incautos estudiantes de Canterlot High y la de aquellos ineptos ponis equestrianos. El poder era más fuerte de lo que Twilight y Sunset podían creer, siendo ellas parte de Equestria y su magia.<p>

El volumen de la voz de "Las Dazzlings" aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, al igual que su ya de por si inmenso poder, hasta que el micrófono de Twilight salió volando de sus manos gracias a la vocalización de las chicas.

El micrófono, al caer, rodo por el suelo hasta posarse en una bota negra con fuscia, y una mano amarillo ocre la tomo: era Sunset Shimmer...

Definitivamente la victoria ya era olida por Adagio Dazzle y sus amigas.

—¡Sunset Shimmer, te necesitamos! —Exclama Twilight con preocupación, estirando su mano hacia su ahora amiga la cual era vista por las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía y el fiel asistente de Twilight, Spike.

Mas cuando Sunset escucho aquel 'te necesitamos' supo eso: Twilight la necesitaba, sus amigas la necesitaban, pero ella aún no podía olvidar aquellas palabras de Adagio y Aria, aquellas que habían jugado con sus sentimientos, aquellas que la hicieron dudar de si misma.

* * *

><p>No podía ser cierto, Adagio seguía sin poder creerlo: Sunset ya había enfrentado aquel debate interior que la carcomía, uniéndose a las portadoras de los Elementos en su música, dejando liberar su magia interior, y uniéndose a la magia de la amistad en su más grande elemento. Ahora representaría el elemento de La Unidad.<p>

En ese momento, a las afueras del escenario, llegaban un trío de hermanos que observaban aquella escena con incredulidad, pues aquellos seres no estaban bajo el hechizo que Las Dazzlings habian impuesto, comenzando a caminar entre toda aquella gama de estudiantes hasta llegar a la primera fila donde se quitaron aquellas capuchas color vino, azul oscuro y rosa salmón revelando sus identidades mismas.

La primera y la mayor de los tres era de tonalidad rojiza pálida, con unos hipnotizantes ojos azul cielo y de melena rizada-ondulada color amarillo canario con unas mechas color bermellón posadas a los costados de su joven rostro y las puntas de un tono blanco nieve.

El segundo miembro e igual de mayor que la rubia era masculino, de tonalidad amarilla pálida, con unos encantadores ojos color azul oscuro y una melena alborotada color rojo fuego con las puntas de un suave tono naranja zanahoria.

Y finalmente pero no menos importante, la tercera persona, siendo menor que los dos miembros antes mencionados era color rosa pálido, casi blanco; bellos ojos color café, uno de ellos cubierto por un parche color celeste muy claro, el cual a su vez cubría una cicatriz que pasaba por todo el ojo de la chica y un ondulante cabello rojo vivo caía por todo el contorno de su joven y delgada espalda.

* * *

><p>El trío de muchachos, aparentemente mayores que las Crusaders pero menores que las ahora Mane 7, pues sabían que ahora la chica de cabello de fuego era parte del grupo mágico, veían la escena con una sonrisa especial, mientras veían como Las Dazzlings miraban todo su alrededor con terror que ya nadie de la preparatoria esta bajo su hechizo.<p>

—"¿Bajo un hechizo ahora estas? ¿Todos han caído bajo nuestro hechizo?" Eso lo dudo —murmura la chica rubia de manera fría sin notar que toda la atención del chico de cabello color llamarada estaba dedicada a ella, mirándola como si solamente ella existiera en aquel universo sin final, siendo aquella chispa que iluminaba su vida en todo su esplendor, ignorando que ambos tenían la misma sangre. —¿No lo crees? —Pregunta la chica de cabello tricolor viendo a su hermano, el cual al percibir su mirada se sonrojo mirando a otro lado nervioso.

—Ah, sí, totalmente —tartamudea sudoroso de los nervios, provocando que la chica golpeara su frente con su mano.

—Definitivamente, eres la Sonata de nuestro grupo. Olvídalo, nunca pasara nada entre nosotros —y Icy era como una combinación de Aria y Adagio, con más Aria en su interior. —Te uniste a los Frost Souls, debes actuar como tal. ¿Entendido?

—Así es —responde intentando olvidar lo que había pasado.

—Oigan, chicos —interrumpe la menor rosado pálido, quien no había entonado palabra desde que habían llegado. Apunto al escenario y sonrío.

—Llego la hora —murmura el pelirrojo volviendo a ocultar su rostro con la capucha, su "amada" lo siguió y termino la joven del grupo. Sonrieron y se volvieron a colar entre los estudiantes y sin que nadie lo notara los ojos de cada uno brillaron de cierto color: los de la chica rubia violeta, los del chico verde y los de la chica restante color rojo vino.

* * *

><p>La batalla aún seguía, nadie estaba dispuesta a perder, hasta que en el cielo se comenzó a formar la silueta de un alicornio plateado con estrellas y melena ondulante como la de las Princesas Celestia y Luna con el color de cuero de las 7 amigas, su cuerno brillo con una chispa blanca y lanzo un rayo mágico que venció a las formas astrales de las sirenas, al mismo tiempo que el trío de hermanos llego al mismo sótano donde habían quedado presas las Portadoras de los Elementos y Sunset hasta hace unos momentos y sacando de alguna parte de su ropa amuletos con distintas formas.<p>

—¿Listo Snowfall? —le pregunta la joven pelirroja a su hermano.

—Desde que nací Spirited, ¿y tú Icy?

—Yo estaba lista desde antes de nacer.

Icy llevo la cadena de su amuleto en forma de gota de agua color violeta alrededor de su cuello y se lo abrocho, Snowfall hizo lo mismo con su espada color verde y Spirited con su amuleto en forma de corazón fragmentado color vino.

—Adelante.

* * *

><p>En el escenario el rayo había llegado hasta Las Dazzlings quienes aún levitaban en el cielo; pero la fuerza de aquel rayo, el poder de aquellas amigas y más que nada la magia de la amistad provocaba que sus collares se comenzaran a fragmentar hasta romperse.<p>

* * *

><p>Pero sin que nadie lo supiera, cuando los collares de Adagio y las dos chicas se rompieron, liberaron un aura celeste con verde marino que se escabullo por las rendijas de la madera, llegando a los amuletos de los hermanos, los cuales brillaban con intensidad conforme más aura les llegaba, pero el resplandor en lugar de conservar el color del aura o del amuleto mismo como los collares de las Sirenas, estos brillaban con un resplandor oscuro.<p>

* * *

><p>Tanto el brillo arcoiris como el alicornio del cielo ya habían desaparecido y los alumnos ya estaban librados del hechizo, ahora todos miraban a Las Dazzlings postradas en el suelo sobándose sus cabezas como si se las hubieran lastimado. Adagio miro con preocupación que tanto su amuleto como el de sus compañeras estaban rotos, tomo una pieza de su collar y se levanto rápido del suelo, siendo seguido por sus compañeras quienes se miraban entre sí nerviosas. Tal vez aún tuvieran algo de poder.<p>

—**N**o**S** **A**d**O**r**A**r**A**n, **D**i**G**a**N** **Q**u**E** **N**o**S** **Q**u**I**e**R**e**N**, **N**o **N**o**S ****I**g**N**o**R**a**R**an, **L**a **R**e**C**o**M**p**E**n**S**a **E**s**T**a...

Todos los alumnos, al escucharlas cantar tan desafinadamente, comenzaron a abuchearlas provocando que se asustaran y comenzaran a lanzarles comida haciendo que huyeran dejando los fragmentos de sus collares detrás.

—Creo que esto explica porque eran tan importantes para ellas —menciona Sunset recogiendo un fragmento analizándolo y posteriormente mirando a su amiga equina.

—Sin esos collares y la magia que tú trajiste de Equestria, son solo tres inofensivas adolescentes...

* * *

><p>Pero lo que nadie imaginaba mientas presenciaba una hermosa y romántica escena entre Twilight Sparkle y Flash Sentry, en el mismo sótano seguían los tres mismos hermanos quienes miraron sus amuletos con una sonrisa maliciosa apenas estos terminaron de brillar.<p>

Los tres murmuran al mismo tiempo:

—Un paso más...

Y lentamente se fueron de ahí, no sin antes haber dejado una nota en una caja donde estaba guardada la ropa normal de las chicas.

"Nos veremos pronto... Rainbooms —FS"


End file.
